Ranks
On CubeBomb each user has a chance to earn different ranks. The ranks are as follows; Bestowed Rankings Regular User You're this when you join. It's a status of pride proving you as a member of the awesome CubeBomb community! Item Maker There's no badge or change of status for this, but it allows you to make items in the official shop. If you're an item maker, you apparently have GREAT item-making skill. VIP NOTE: As of 11/2/2010, the VIP badge has been discontinued! The VIP badge info has been stolen and thrown in the archives. :3 I be the Phoenix, makin' fire~ 16:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ' ' Mod Positions Mod These have both the powers of I-Mod and F-Mod. They've proven their good worth, kindness, and skill across all areas of CubeBomb. I-Mod These have the power to approve/disapprove ANY and all items in the CB User Shop. F-Mod The community is so great, these guys don't do too much, but they can move and delete posts in the CubeBomb Forums. Any aspiring forumer's dream is to wear the F-Mod badge! :3 Admin These guys hold the community together. They hold contests, host events, make CB updates, and are at work on the ACTUAL GAME :3 Give a thank you to each admin you might see, they're working hard for you! At the moment there are 5 admins. Cookie, EpicWin, StuffMaker, Zombie, and Admin. How to Move Up in Rank Before you even try to attain rank, keep this in mind:' don't ask to be any of these things.' While it may seem impossible to reach your goal of getting one of these ranks, there are ways of getting to where you want to be. A few tips for getting these: *LITERALLY be happy. It's great to see smiling and happy people around; it makes for good fun. You'll earn respect by not complaining about things too much. *Help out! Hanging out in the S&I and Help forums is sure to earn you respect of the users and admins. *Make items. It's fine if you're not good at that sort of thing, but it'll gain bonus brownie points from the admins. *Hang out a while before aiming for a badge. Accumulate a couple forum posts, get used to the community, before trying to get a position where you guide and lead them. Honestly. *If you want admin, contact an admin. If you're interested in working for or designing CB, ask once per WEEK. If the admin says no, then stop asking. If they don't reply, after a week, the message might have been lost. Make sure it's a genuine request to HELP CB, not just to get the benefits of Admin. *Over everything, you're just a regular user. No matter your position, just keep things the same, chill with the community, and when it comes time to do your job, do it. Repeat. ;3 List of Admins and Moderators Can be found here. That list is updated fairly often. If they say they're a MOD or ADMIN, look at their CubeBomb profile image! If they don't have the badge in the top-right corner of the position they say they are, they're deceiving you and should be ignored and reported.